


May the Force Be With You

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Guy with a lightsaber, Halloween, Humor, Kinda sorta but not really Guy/Marian, No Nottingham Castle guards were injured in the making of this fic, Okay maybe a little injured but nobody dies okay, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars crossover, in which shiny tries to get her mojo back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had tried to stifle his giggle, but it had been far too noticeable… and far too late...</p>
<p>Osgood the drunken guard went flying backwards into one of the tables lining the Great Hall, knocking over a jack-o-lantern and crashing into a bowl of punch. There was a flash of white, and moments later, the guard found himself pressed into one of the stone walls amidst decorations of black bats and monsters, a strong hand gripping his throat. He tried to gulp, but couldn’t. Seconds later, he found a glowing sword pointed right at his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Force Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying this again, mainly to break out of some serious writer's block and also, because I hate to admit defeat (though I still have no intentions of being further involved in the fandom.) My mojo is still not quite there and this is probably pretty cheesy and well... yeah. *shrugs*
> 
> The prompt was Guy/Marian; Star Wars crossover. It was given to me by thymelady, and it seemed fitting to post it on Star Wars day.  
>    
>  **Please do not share ANY of my work on tumblr.** I've had enough crap from that place to last a lifetime. Thanks.

He had tried to stifle his giggle, but it had been far too noticeable… and far too late...

Osgood the drunken guard went flying backwards into one of the tables lining the Great Hall, knocking over a jack-o-lantern and crashing into a bowl of punch. There was a flash of white, and moments later, the guard found himself pressed into one of the stone walls amidst decorations of black bats and monsters, a strong hand gripping his throat. He tried to gulp, but couldn’t. Seconds later, he found a glowing sword pointed right at his face.

“I find your lack of faith disturbing,” Guy growled evilly, his grayish eyes eerily glowing green from the lightsaber.

“Put him down!” Marian commanded, rushing over quickly, the black vest she wore over a white shirt flapping in the breeze. She was quickly followed by Allan, who was covered in shaggy brown fur with a crossbow slung across his back.

“He was laughing at me, Marian!” He protested, lowering the guard (who quickly scurried off the moment his feet touched the floor.) Guy then attempted to tuck a stray hair back into one of the buns on either side of his head. “At… at my costume!”  
“I’m sure he wasn’t! And besides, your costume is lovely.” She told him, “Even if you did refuse to shave…”

Guy growled, sulking. He pressed the button on the lightsaber, turning off the light, and retracted it with a quick flick of his wrist. Marian stared at it for a moment, before grabbing it out of his hand in a huff.

“Mistakes like this will cost us a best group costume win! Honestly Guy, how many times do I have to tell you?” Marian said, flustered, “Princess Leia does NOT have a lightsaber!”

  
There. Just in cast your mental picture needed a little help... ;)


End file.
